Loved You, Love You Then
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: ONESHOT/Naruto dan Sakura telah lama tak bertemu. Sang Hokage mampir ke rumah sakit/Berjalan berdua di lorong rumah sakit yang gelap dan sunyi/Langkah kaki keduanya terhenti di salah satu ruangan/"Kupastikan kau menangis darah saat melihat undangan pernikahanku suatu saat nanti."/"Tak akan menangis kalau yang tercetak di situ namaku."/Spoiler of Novel vers/Giveaway Info inside.


"_**Cuma kamu yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali." **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. But I owned Loved You, Love You Then [2013, Media Pressindo]

.

.

.

.

_**Warning (s)**__: Fluff, Romance, Drama, Short and slight OOC. This fanfict is spoiler, a part of Novel's chapter with some canon modification! _

_Ps: Setelah re-check, dunno what the hell is wrong, tapi ada kata-kata yang hilang, ada spasi yang error. Harap maklum._

.

.

**LOVED YOU, LOVE YOU THEN**

.

.

.

Malam datang. Rumah sakit makin terlihat kelam karena makin tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit. Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas paduan suara langkah kaki dokter di sampingnya dan langkah kakinya sendiri. Langkah kaki keduanya memantul di dinding-dinding rumah sakit sementara keduanya berjalan tanpa pembicaraan—sedikit kelelahan. Terutama Sakura. _Shift_ pekerjaannya hari ini membeludak. Perang telah selesai dua tahun lalu. Dan kini, ia lah Kepala Rumah Sakit di Negara Hi ini.

Mata Naruto terasa berat. Banyak hal yang ialakukan seharian ini. _Training_, mampir ke akademi, juga bertemu dengan para sesepuh Konoha. Belum lagi tumpukan dokumen yang tak sedikit di meja Hokage. Shikamaru, asistennya, sama sekali tak membantunya selain mengomel—hal yang tak akan Shikamaru lakukan begitu keluar dari ruang utama _Kage_.

Telah lama ia tak bertemu Sakura. Menyempatkan diri untuk menengok kondisi Sai yang terluka setelah misi di daerah Iwa, _Sang Rokudaime_ memutuskan untuk mampir menemui Sakura. Mumpung ada di rumah sakit yang sama. Kenapa tak menengok?

Dan di sinilah dari gedung belakang rumah sakit menuju ruang kerja perempuan itu.

Sudah lama keduanya tak berdampingan seperti ini. Rindu tak membuat Naruto berceloteh banyak. Pikirannya disibukkan oleh hal lain. Ketenangan suasana di malam hari memberinya sensasi malam yang berbeda. Angin yang berembus pelan. Juga, perempuan yang menemaninya sekarang.

Meski gurat kelelahan juga tampak jelas tercetak di wajah Sakura, wajah cantik itu tak memudar kilaunya. Beberapa kali melirik Sakura membuat Naruto berpikir. Masih cintakah ia pada Sakura, seperti dulu? Ia hampir lupa pada perasaannya sendiri. Menjadi Hokage adalah impian utamanya. Mengetahui bahwa Sakura masih baik-baik saja membuatnya ikut merasakan kelegaan yang sama. Asalkan perempuan itu baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Tiba-tiba, Naruto mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri. Tentang apakah kini ia menginginkan Sakura lebih dari sebelumnya.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan bangunan tua itu—gedung belakang rumah sakit. Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya, mengambil tas kerjanya sebelum pergi ke Ichiraku—setelah sekian lama tak ke sana—sekalian mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

Aroma pel cemara di ubin-ubin rumah sakit masih bisa tercium di hidung Naruto. Angin malam yang dingin menghantarkannya masuk ke dalam indra penciuman lelaki itu. Naruto melirik Sakura. Mungkin Sakura juga bisa mencium bau yang sama—atau mungkin malah kebal karena perempuan itu berada di tempat ini setiap hari.

"Mau langsung ke ruanganku?"

Naruto menoleh. "Eh?" Dilihatnya Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Memangnya mau ke mana dulu?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana kok. Cuma menawarimu untuk lewat jalan lain ke ruanganku."

"Ada apa?"

"Lewat jalan yang lebih terang. Khawatirku, kalau lewat jalan ini, nanti kau ketakutan di belokan sana. Kita akan melewati kamar mayat. Lumayan seram—kalau kata orang-orang."

Mata Naruto melotot. "Ada penampakan?"

Sakura malah tertawa nyaring. "Takut?"

Naruto segera menggeleng. "Hah?" Naruto buru-buru mengelak. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah berani, tidak seperti dulu! Lagi pula, sudah lama aku tak menemukan penampakan seperti dulu itu, kau ingat, Sakura-_chan_? Saat kita ke festival dan melihat roh Kakek Hiruzen." Naruto tertawa.

Air muka Sakura langsung berubah. "Hah?"

"Sepertinya ide bagus kalau kita lewat sana."

Sementara senyum Naruto berubah antusias, wajah Sakura terlihat bingung. Naruto telah berhenti menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sakura malah tertawa tergelak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kukira kau akan ketakutan seperti dulu." Sakura masih tertawa sebelum akhirnya melangkah lagi.

"Yaaa, aku juga tak tahu kalau ada penampakan atau juga aku penasaran. Mungkin kalau benar-benar ada hantu, aku akan berteriak. Tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau aku tak akan pingsan dan kencing di celana."

Sakura belum berhenti tertawa.

Naruto mulai melangkah di belakangnya. "Tapi kan ada kau, Sakura-chan. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir, kan?"

Sakura menghentikan menoleh, lalu senyum manis tercetak di bibirnya.

Naruto melangkah lebih cepat, menyejajarinya.

"Padahal tadi niatku menakutimu, _Baka_."

Naruto memicingkan mataku. "Kejam sekali_._"

Sakura tertawa, Naruto merasakan jemari Sakura menari di punggung tangannya, mengetuknya beberapa kali. "Harusnya kau ketakutan, dong. Biasanya kan begitu. Lama tak bertemu, ternyata kau banyak berubah, " kenang Sakura lirih. "Jadi kalau kau berteriak-teriak ketakutan, aku bisa menertawakanmu nanti."

Naruto memicingkan mataku lagi. "_Hokage_ tak mengenal rasa takut. Madara saja kukalahkan, apalagi hantu," canda Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Sakura tertawa. "Memuji diri sendiri?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Dalam beberapa detik, ia mendadak melupakan rasa lelah yang menggerogoti tiap sendi badannya. Naruto ingin tetap di bersama Sakura.

Lelaki itu sempat melihat papan penunjuk arah yang tertempel di persimpangan jalanan lorong rumah sakit. Harusnya kalau memang keduanya akan melewati kamar mayat, harusnya Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk berbelok ke kiri. Namun nyatanya, perempuan itu mengubah direksi langkah kakinya.

"Bukannya lewat sana?"

"Kita lewat jalan lain saja."

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura dari, lalu lelaki itu tertawa."Kau takut hantu?"

Sontak Sakura menoleh. "Apa katamu?"

"Mengaku saja," rajuk Naruto sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan siku lengannya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tingkahmu seperti bocah akademi."

Naruto mendesis. "Pujian yang menyenangkan sekali."

Tawa Sakura makin nyaring.

"Jangan tertawa keras-keras," perintah Naruto mengingatkannya. "Aku cuma tak mau kalau suara manismu menarik perhatian hantu-hantu di hantunya benar-benar muncul, kau bisa langsung pingsan. Sakura-_chan, _kan_,_ takut hantuuu!"

"Tak masalah, kan? Toh, aku sudah di rumah sakit."

"Kau pasti berat untuk digendong," canda Naruto.

Perempuan itu memukul lengan Naruto, membuat sang _Hokage_ meringis. Sakura menarik ujung lengan jubah Naruto, menuntunnya mencari jalan lain. Jalanan yang keduanya ambil sekarang sedikit lebih jauh daripada jika mereka melewati kamar mayat tadi. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertanya, tapi kalau memang ini bisa membuat lelaki itu lebih lama berada di samping Sakura, ia tak ingin komplain.

Sungguh, perasaannya sekarang terasa menggelikan.

Masih cintakah ia? Atau malah, jatuh cintakah lagi ia pada perempuan itu?

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika langkah kaki Sakura itu menoleh padanya dan mendapati tatapannya sedang mengarah ke direksi kanannya—sebuah jendela kaca ke ruangan lain. Naruto tak sempat mendongak untuk melihat papan nama ruangan di samping atas pintu. Ia hanya bergerak mendekat ke kaca dan melihat sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tersenyum hangat.

Ruangan bayi.

Ruangan itu tak terlalu besar.

Naruto harus mendekatkan wajahnya ke permukaan kaca untuk melihat jelas kotak-kotak tempat tidur para bayi di dalam sana. Ada sekitar empat bayi yang tertangkap oleh tampak damai dalam ada satu bayi yang menarik yang juga tertidur namun bergerak-gerak menendangi selimut itu tersenyum.

Satu jenak, pikirannya melanglang buana ke masa apakah dirinya sendiri ketika masih bayi dulu? Selucu itukah? Meski tak ada Minato dan Kushina, bagaimana nasibnya ketika bayi dulu?

"Jadi kau ingin menunjukkan ini?" bisik Naruto. Tangannya menari di permukaan kaca, menggores lapisan embun yang terbentuk di kaca dari napasnya. Senyum lelaki itu tercetak jelas.

"Tidak juga. Tadinya aku memang tak mau mengambil jalan di depan kamar mayat. Kalau memutar, kita bisa melihat taman tengah, dan itu memberiku waktu untuk bersamamu lebih lama, wahai Hokage-_sama_ yang super sibuk."

Naruto tersenyum dan melirik Sakura. Perempuan itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca pada Naruto, namun Naruto masih bisa menatap Sakura yang ikut tersenyum. Sesuatu yang hangat kembali menjalari rongga dada lelaki hangat itu naik hingga ke wajahnya, membuatnya merona. "Merindukanku?" canda Naruto pelan.

"Salahmu yang tak pernah mendatangi rumah sakit seperti dulu. Kau adalah langganan tetap di sini. Sepertinya penyembuhan dirimu sendiri makin bagus, ya? Hingga kau tak memerlukanku lagi, _Baka_?"

"Kau juga tak pernah mengunjungiku, yang sibuk bukan hanya aku, kan?" canda Naruto balik sembari tertawa kecil.

_Perempuan itu merindukannya, ternyata._

Dada Naruto bergemuruh.

Embusan napas Naruto menari di udara malam yang dingin—membentuk kepulan asap yang terlihat mata telanjang. Napas lelaki itu lagi-lagi tercetak di permukaan kaca. Begitu juga Sakura. Perempuan itu menggesekkan tangannya di permukaan kaca dan permukaan kaca itu makin terlihat jernih.

Bunyi gesekan tangan di kaca menarik perhatian bayi yang kotak tidurnya memiliki jarak terdekat dengan dan Sakura bisa melihatnya menggeliat.

"Manis sekali."

"Kau menyukai anak-anak?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto hanya mendadak mengingat lagi masa kecilnya yang agak kelam. Kondisi memang tak memberinya kenangan yang manis. Namun, cukup ia yang punya kenangan masa kecil sekelam itu. Kalau suatu saat ia mempunyai seorang anak, Naruto akan pastikan bocah kecil itu mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dulu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Memang siapa perempuan yang tak suka? Di mana-mana perempuan akan menjadi ibu, kan?"

"Mungkin saja kau tak mau menikah selamanya."

Sakura memukul lengan Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Hush."

Naruto tertawa melirik Sakura yang menggembungkan pipi, lalu menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di pipi Sakura.

"Kupastikan kau menangis darah saat melihat undangan pernikahanku suatu saat nanti."

"Tak akan menangis kalau yang tercetak di situ namaku," bisik Naruto pelan—dengan nada bercanda dan tawa lirih yang mengikutinya.

Sakura segera memalingkan muka.

Tak mendengar ledekan balik dari perempuan itu membuat Naruto seketika bungkam. Dalam sedetik, ia menyadari perkataannya tadi dan mulai tersipu sendiri. Detak jantungnya mendentam tanpa sebab.

Buru-buru ia menatap kembali bayi-bayi di dalam ruangan sana. Sedikit banyak, Naruto ingin angin malam dan dinginnya permukaan kaca yang menempel di dahinya bisa mendinginkan kulit wajahnya yang terbakar. "Yang itu lucu sekali," tunjuk Naruto pada satu bayi.

"Yang bergerak terus itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura tertawa. "Rambutnya lebat sekali, pirang sekali seperti rambutmu," sambungnya."Pasti ketika hamil, ibunya sering menggaruk-garuk perutnya. Kata ibu-ibu hamil begitu."

"Tampan, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Naruto mulai berbisik lagi, "Rasanya menyenangkan, ya, melihat bayi yang setampan itu."

"Suatu saat anak kita juga akan ada yang setampan itu."

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar ke udara, keduanya sama-sama -benar heningnya, suara langkah kaki seorang perawat yang kebetulan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menggema di telinga Naruto.

"Selamat malam, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura buru-buru menoleh dan memberi salam balik pada seorang perawat yang bersiap masuk ke dalam ruangan bayi. Ekor mata Naruto mengikuti sosok perawat itu hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu bersama debamannya ketika pintu itu tertutup.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menoleh pada Naruto, tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap ujung hidungnya pelan. "Maksudku tadi … yah, anakmu. Anakku. Anak kita masing-masing," jelasnya tersenyum lebar—kikuk, seolah merasa kaget sendiri telah mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar ambigu tadi.

Naruto tersenyum, menatap punggung Sakura yang buru-buru melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Naruto.

Perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya perlahan. Sakura membalas tatapan mata Naruto beberapa detik sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Detikan waktu yang singkat itu nyatanya, mampu memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk menyadari rona semu di pipi Sakura.

"Kalau bayi yang seperti itu tadi, kau pun pasti bisa."

Naruto tertawa kecil, menyadari kegugupan Sakura.

"_Baka_."

Saat kedua tatap mata itu bertemu kembali, semu merah ikut menular di permukaan wajah sang Hokage.

Detak jantung itu masih ada, mendentam kuat karena perasaan jatuh cinta. Selalu semudah ini Sakura membuatnya jatuh cinta. Hanya dengan saling menatap, Naruto akan sadar bahwa Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi, berulang kali.

Sakura bungkam.

"Aku mau anakku nanti setampan bisa, kan?"

Sakura menahan napas.

"Bermata hijau sepertimu, bisa, kan?"

**THE END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**

_Haloo, rasanya udah lama aku gak bikin penpik, ya. Gile, gada waktu. Kerja, kuliah, kegiatan di rumah. Kalaupun ada waktu luang ya nulis original story. Aku mau promo sekalian, ya :D Novel pertama (Loved You Love You Then) dan keduaku (I Think I'm in Love Again) udah nangkring di Gramedia n TokBuk Gunung Agung. Bisa juga dipesan di toko buku online kawanbuku bookstore atau __di pengenbuku dot net atau bukabuku dot com_.

_Trailernya available di Youtube. Ketik di search engine: __**[BOOK TRAILER] Loved You, Love You Then**_

_Fic ini diambil dari salah satu scene dalam novel Loved You, Love You Then. _

_Almost same, dengan beberapa modif agar bisa setting canon. Sakura as Awan (dokter) dan Naruto as Windy (fotografer). Sempat harus ubah POV juga karena di novelnya pakai 1__st__ POV._

_**Nah, aku mau ngadain Giveaway Novel ber-TTD nih ^^ syaratnya:**_

_1. Buat satu fic fluff oneshot dan harus diberi judul Loved You Love You Then._

_2. Length tidak lebih dari 2000 words._

_3. Pairing, tema cerita, dan genre bebas._

_4. Mencantumkan 'For Giveaway Novel LYLYT' di summary._

_5. Fic dipost dalam rentang 21-22 Desember 2013._

_Nanti yang berhak dapat novelnya akan dipilihkan Beta Reader novel ini dahulu; Aika Namikaze n Suu Foxie. Selamat membuat. _

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
